


We'll make it through it together

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Mythological!AU [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A bit sad but fluff sad and stuff, Cute, Established Cisco Ramon/Laurel Lance, F/M, Werewolf!Cisco Ramon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel and Cisco have been dating for a while now, Cisco starts feeling weird and steps out. AKA Cisco and Laurel find out Cisco’s a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll make it through it together

Laurel glanced to the room Cisco had just dissapeared into.

“Is everything okay?” Laurel asked.

No response.

Laurel glanced at her watch begining to worry, had she screwed something up? I mean they were ten dates in, there was still time for him to dump her, that’s what everyone does after all, leave her.

“Cisco?” Laurel said, her voice softer and full of worry.

A low growl came from the room.

Laurel reached for the door handle, discovering that it wasn’t locked, she pushed the door open, bringing Laurel face to face with a black wolf.

Laurel glanced quickly around the room realizing that there was no way for this wolf to get in, or for Cisco to get out… Then it dawned on her.

“Cisco?” Laurel asked softly, tears forming on her face.

The wolf jumped out at her growling. It looked up into her eyes, a snarl on his face.

“Please Cisco, it’s me.” Laurel said, trying not to breakdown, tears taking over her face and fear crawling in.

The wolf stared up at her, his face slowly lost the snarl and Laurel stood and watched in amaze as the wolf turned back to human.

“Laurel?” Cisco said slowly, not even bothering to hide his tears.

“I’m here, it’s okay.” Laurel said, trying to be brave.

“What’s happening to me?” Cisco whimpered.

Laurel pulled him into a hug, “I… I don’t know, but whatever it is, we’ll make it through it together.”

“You… you don’t think I’m a freak?” Cisco asked.

“Cisco Ramon,” Laurel said, looking him in the eyes, “I could never think that someone I love is a freak.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it.  
> I may or may not add another chapter, I'm not sure, what do you guys think?


End file.
